


my favorite clothes

by nasahyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Polyamory, can be rated T but made it M for sure lol, idk anymore, nasahyo is cute, why does no one write about nasahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasahyo/pseuds/nasahyo
Summary: jihyo hates it when she doesn’t know what’s happening. there was obviously something going on between sana and nayeon. and it bothered her in a way that she feels helpless about the situation. so she does something about it.ornasahyo short fic where jihyo finds it exhausting to be at different places everyday because nayeon and sana don't want to share her at the same time.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	my favorite clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first time writing after soooo long (probably 5 or 6 years since I wrote anything)
> 
> title is from "My Favourite Clothes" by RINI
> 
> some of the songs i listened to while making this one shot:  
> 1\. needy by ariana grande  
> 2\. lie 2 me by fern.  
> 3\. lowkey by NIKI  
> 4\. my favourite clothes by RINI  
> 5\. stuck with u (with justin bieber) by ariana grande
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :D

Jihyo wasn’t sure of what to do today. She groans and looks around the room, noticing the pair of hands around her waist, seeing a sleeping Sana drooling on her shoulder. She lets out a chuckle and tries to stretch as she tries to reach for her phone on her bedside table. She checks the time.

_ 1:05 pm _ .

“Shit.” she curses under her breath. She wiggles out of Sana’s arms, careful not to wake her up. Jihyo jumps off the bed and rushes to the bathroom.

Might as well do everything while she takes a bath, she thinks to herself. Getting her toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink, she swipes her phone to play her shower playlist on loop before going in the shower.

Jihyo thought this was just an ordinary day where she wakes up late the next day because she spent all night playing  _ League of Legends  _ on her gaming laptop. But no, she was supposed to meet Nayeon today at her house at 2 and watch movies together.

It was around the 3 rd week of June; the girls had just recently finished their 2-week long promotions for their Korean comeback. They had around almost a week to rest before preparing for their Japanese comeback. Today is the fourth day since their short break started.

But then again, Jihyo wasn’t used to going to different places every day. Just yesterday, she spent most of her afternoon here at the dorm, snuggled up on the sofa with Sana, lounging around and going through various shopping websites on her laptop. 2 days before, she was with Nayeon at the shopping district because she wanted some new toys to bring home to Kookeu. The day before that, she was with Sana in the same place, buying new shoes.

When Jihyo finishes showering and goes out of the bathroom, Sana is still asleep on her bed. She remembers having a talk with her roommate, Mina, a few days ago to have the room to herself – meaning Mina would be sleeping at Momo and Jeongyeon’s room – because Sana had insisted (or rather, forced) that she sleep in Jihyo and Mina’s room for the time being.

Not that Mina wasn’t used to it – she would always be told to sleep in other people’s rooms because both Sana and Nayeon would approach her. Mina usually uses this as an opportunity to spend more time with Jeongyeon. She doesn't even need to know anymore what the two needed to say before vacating her own room, leaving the two women to spend time with their Jihyo.

Yes,  _ their  _ Jihyo.

For some weird coincidence, Jihyo found herself in a relationship, not only with Nayeon, but also with Sana. She tries to suppress a laugh while fixing her hair, remembering how just a month ago, she would only just mindlessly cuddle with the two without figuring out that they both had liked her. Nayeon wasn’t that showy when it comes to her real emotions – she would usually have these occasional banters with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, hiding her attempts to flirt through insults to the leader. Sana, on the other hand, was pretty much obvious with her feelings for Jihyo.

Jihyo snaps out of her trip on the memory lane when she hears Sana groan.

“Did I wake you up with the music? I made sure the volume wasn’t that high,” Jihyo asks while still fixing her hair, sitting beside Sana on the bed.

“No, you didn’t. And it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Sana replies, propping herself up on one elbow while staring at the love of her life struggling to make a tidy ponytail. “Want me to do that for you?” she adds, failing to keep herself from laughing when Jihyo’s cheeks become pink from embarrassment. Jihyo scoots herself and sits in between Sana’s legs, her back resting on Sana’s front.

Sana gets the brush and hair tie from Jihyo’s hand and proceeds with the deed. The way Sana brushes Jihyo’s hair earns a hum from the younger, smiling when she realizes that Jihyo was already starting to doze off in a span of a few minutes.

It was these moments that Jihyo loved the most. There were days that she didn’t know how to do simple things. And it was nerve-wracking, really, to not be able to do these things. She was the leader of the nation’s girl group, so there are a lot of things expected of her. So, it really messes with her nerves sometimes when she realizes that she can’t even properly put her hair up in a ponytail.

Sana always offers to tie Jihyo’s hair during practices, but then Jihyo always politely declines the offer and just proceeds to tie her own hair haphazardly. In some cases, she just settles with putting on a cap because her attempt for a ponytail is  _ that  _ messy.

With Sana, Jihyo doesn’t feel like pretending that she’s tough and all. She doesn’t feel the need to put up with the image of being a leader because truly, Sana doesn’t really care less if Jihyo makes these mistakes in front of her. Quite the contrary, Jihyo knows that Sana enjoys it the most when she does these flimsy attempts at things, knowing well that Nayeon would just laugh at it the next time Sana mentions it in their post-practice cuddle sessions.

Jihyo places her hand on Sana’s thigh, drawing circles on the bare skin exposed, which earns a mumble from the older. She lies her back down more on Sana’s front and rests her head above her girlfriend’s chest. She takes a quick glance at her phone.

_ 1:34 PM. _

She shifts in place when Sana is done with her hair. Jihyo's about to stand up when she feels Sana’s hands pulling her back.

In a span of a few seconds, she feels Sana’s lips on hers, who lets Jihyo position herself properly on Sana’s lap. The latter’s hands travel under her shirt while leaving wet kisses on her neck. Jihyo moans at the sensation and finds herself trying to remove her shirt when her phone suddenly beeps.

The custom message tone is enough for Jihyo to know who it is.

“Are you going somewhere?” Sana asks in between kisses.

“I’m going to Nayeon’s,” Jihyo answers, her eyes still closed with everything happening, “we’re supposed to meet at 2.”

Sana flinches at the sound of the Nayeon’s name from Jihyo’s lips, stopping her current pursuit that is the younger's neck.

Jihyo opens her eyes and looks at Sana, who is now unusually trying to avoid her gaze. She finds this frustrating, really, to not know what’s going on. She remembers the thoughts she had earlier before getting into the bathroom.

But she didn’t have time to talk to Sana about it. Not today, when it’s barely 15 minutes till 2pm.

“I’ll be back by the evening, maybe tomorrow.” She places a light kiss on the now-pouting girlfriend before getting out the bed. Grabbing her keys from the table, she sees Sana’s phone light up from a text.

**_Nayeonie (do not talk to):_ **

_ Don’t hog her. She’s mine today. _

__

Jihyo frowns at this but doesn’t give any comments before going out of the room.

It was going to be a long day.

\---

The drive to Nayeon’s house wasn’t that long. After all, it’s just more or less 5 kilometers away from their shared dorm. It was the middle of the week, and the time at the moment wasn’t the usual rush hour.

Still, Jihyo finds herself almost dropping her phone when it rings just when she’s about to ring the doorbell.

**_Pretty Nay <3😉 incoming call…_ **

She laughs at the caller ID. Of course, Nayeon set this as her name in Jihyo’s contacts – she probably changed it while Jihyo wasn’t looking. She swipes her phone to answer the call.

“Yah! Park Jihyo!” the older screams through the call, Jihyo anticipating it as she already had her phone away from her ear. “Where the hell are you? It’s already 2:10 and you’re no-“ Nayeon’s voice gets cut off when she hears the doorbell.

Jihyo waits for Nayeon’s response and notices that footsteps can be heard on the other end. She imagines Nayeon to be frantically rushing down the stairs because of excitement. Hopefully she doesn’t fall and break things on the way, Jihyo thinks and laughs to herself.

A few seconds pass and she’s greeted by Nayeon at the door, who was in her pajamas along with her Ralph Lauren sweatshirt. Nayeon’s eyebrows are bent as she frowns when she starts rambling on possible reasons why Jihyo could be late. The traffic? Old people crossing a pedestrian lane for ages? Under construction roads? An accident? The list goes on and Jihyo just watches the 25-year old go on and on. But her hands get tired from what she’s holding behind her back and so she proceeds to reveal to Nayeon what appears to be two plastic cups.

“Bubble tea?” Jihyo smiles, looking at a confused Nayeon.

“Well, I got you a watermelon smoothie instead of your usual taro one. You've been craving for it recently, right? I had to go to another store because the first one I went to wasn’t a drive-thru. Also, I was already late so I didn’t want to make you-“ her rambling is cut off when Nayeon suddenly hugs Jihyo and buries herself in Jihyo’s hoodie.

“You could’ve told me,” she mumbles, burying herself more into the oversized hoodie to stop her tears from coming out. “I was getting worried because you weren’t replying.” Nayeon’s voice is low, almost as if she didn’t want Jihyo to hear that. She wasn’t exactly the overthinking type. But then again, she had always had a soft spot for Jihyo even before they got together. They, along with Jeongyeon, always looked out for each other and had a certain bond that interconnected them deeply. The only difference is, Nayeon looked out a bit more and almost went crazy most of the time when it was Jihyo involved.

Her grip on Jihyo’s hoodie softens when she feels soft lips on her temple. Jihyo gently pushes her to be able to see her face. “It’s okay to worry, Nay. Thank you.” Jihyo smiles, “but I’m okay, really.”

Jihyo is staring into Nayeon’s eyes like she’s the most precious being in the world. And it makes her almost melt on the spot and roll over the floor. Nayeon loves it because she can feel the amount of love in that precise moment.

Nayeon swears that she could get lost in Jihyo’s big, soft eyes. She feels like floating off into another dimension, just because.

It’s amazing how one’s eyes can bear so much emotion and speak so much of the unspoken words between them.

A hand reaches out to cup her cheek when Nayeon snaps back to reality.

“Anyway!” she grabs everything from the younger’s hands and scurries inside, leaving behind a startled Jihyo. The mood change is so sudden that it confuses Jihyo, but she just laughs to herself and follows Nayeon inside.

It was a good thing Jihyo didn’t bring any food, because Nayeon apparently has 5 slices of leftover pizza from the one she bought last night. Not knowing that her family had other plans, Nayeon ordered a family size and just scratched her head in frustration when her younger sister told her about leaving town for a few days — just right after she finished her call with the pizza place. Of course, Nayeon didn't join them, telling them regarding her plans with Jihyo the next day.

“Why this movie?” Jihyo asks in the middle of the movie, finishing her last slice. She scoots and closes the distance between them before putting an arm on Nayeon’s shoulder. 

Nayeon apparently chose  _ To All The Boys: P.S. I Still Love You _ when her Netflix account loaded up on the TV earlier during the set-up. Jihyo didn’t even have time to react and found her already starting the movie when she got back from the bathroom.

“Because it’s trendy?” Nayeon deadpans while sipping on her smoothie, eyes still focused on the screen.

“Yeah I know that,” Jihyo rolls her eyes even if Nayeon wouldn’t probably see it. She thinks of someone in particular when a question slips past her lips, “but weren’t we supposed to watch this with Sana?”

Nayeon’s eyes remain unbothered as she pretends that she didn’t hear what Jihyo just said. 

Jihyo remains quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again, “we watched the prequel with her a month ago at the dorm. I mean I was just wondering—”

“Jih."

“That we should watch this also with—”

“Jihyo-yah!” Nayeon shouts, pausing the movie. She turns to see a confused and shocked Jihyo.

Jihyo tightens her grip on Nayeon’s shoulder and stares at the TV, wondering what just happened. Did she say something wrong? Did she mention anything bad? She keeps trying to recall if anything bad happened between her and Nayeon recently. Nayeon did cry when she was late, but she knew that was already taken care of.

Suddenly it hits her. She remembers what she saw on Sana’s phone earlier before leaving the dorm.

**_Nayeonie (do not talk to):_ **

_ Don’t hog her. She’s mine today. _

“Sorry...” Nayeon trails off, leaning her head on Jihyo’s shoulder.

Jihyo hates it when she doesn’t know what’s happening. There was obviously something going on between Sana and Nayeon. And it bothered her in a way that she feels helpless about the situation. She’s never the type of person who meddles in other people’s businesses.

But no, this was different. It’s not just “other people”—it was Sana and Nayeon. It was the two whom she very much cares about. Jihyo remembers the past three days that she spent alternately with the two. And honestly, she just feels tired. She still feels exhausted with their recently done Korean comeback, and to think that she has more or less 3 days before going through another wave of preparations and endless practicing doesn’t really excite her.

Jihyo wants to enjoy her short break as much as she can—with the most amount of comfort and, if possible, the least amount of stress.

So she goes for it.

“Did you and Sana fight?”

If the way Nayeon body tenses under her touch isn’t obvious, it’s the way Nayeon snaps her head to glare at Jihyo.

The other members would usually get scared and try to get out of the situation if they get such glares from Nayeon. But not Jihyo, not when she’s desperate to know the answers to questions that have been bugging her for days. 

What happens next surprises her.

Nayeon is suddenly pushing her onto the couch, their lips locking together. Jihyo’s head is probably going into overdrive with the way Nayeon kisses her with so much need along with the way Nayeon grinds on top of her. 

Jihyo couldn't help but shut her eyes and moan in pleasure when she feels Nayeon’s lips on her neck, leaving marks that would most probably stay for days. It’s as if Nayeon knew all of her sensitive places without even trying. In one swift motion, her hoodie and undershirt were both thrown over her head like it was nothing.

Jihyo is feeling so many things at once and this is great, really, until she becomes aware of what the older was trying to do. 

She reaches out and tries to grab onto Nayeon’s hands. “We were talking about you and Sana.” Jihyo mumbles, trying to focus on Nayeon and not the way her lover's tongue moves on her neck. She’s about to reach for Nayeon’s face when her hands get pinned above her head.

The intensity of Nayeon’s gaze is enough to let Jihyo know that she isn’t pleased. She feels Jihyo try to squirm out of her hold.

Nayeon sighs because she has had enough. She just wanted to watch a movie with Jihyo. She could have talked about  _ anything, _ just not  _ her. _ Putting her mouth on the place below Jihyo’s ear, she huffs.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention that bitch when it’s obviously me who you’re spending your time with at the moment.”

Before Jihyo could say anything back, Nayeon inserts a leg in between her thighs and starts undressing whilst grinding again.

This alone is enough to tip off Jihyo’s senses.

Her mind has already gone haywire. Looking at the beauty that is above her seemingly sets her body to move in a mind of its own now. Whatever she’s feeling, she doesn’t try to suppress it anymore. Jihyo grabs Nayeon’s arms to put it around her shoulders, standing to carry Nayeon away from the couch.

Jihyo kicks the door behind them when they enter Nayeon’s room.

Maybe it’s for another day.

\----

Sana wakes up in the middle of the night from a few beeps of her phone. She’s surprised to see who it’s from.

**_Nayeonie (do not talk to):_ **

**_2 Unread Messages_ **

****

She checks the time.  _ God damn it, what is she sending at 3 am? _

Sana curses under her breath, swiping to read the message. Her jaw drops when she sees what she received: a picture of a sleeping Jihyo cuddling, with her head on Nayeon’s chest—who is apparently smirking at the camera while doing a peace sign. It's obvious from the picture that both of them are naked under the sheets.

_A post-sex photo, the actual fuck. Yeah, that’s very Nayeon for you._ She sighs, rolling her eyes. The message attached is what irritates her.

**_Nayeonie (do not talk to):_ **

**_I think we fucked too hard. Oops 😊 Guess she’s spending tomorrow with me. Oh well!_ **

****

Sana types in a reply before locking her phone and throwing it to the other side of the bed.

**_Sana (is a bitch):_ **

**_Fuck. You._ **

She goes back to sleep. That’s if, if she can still get any.

\---

Jihyo wakes up groggily to the sunlight passing through the blinds. She blinks in frustration and is supposedly about to groan when she realizes that she’s spooning a snoring Nayeon. She smiles and snuggles in closer to remove the hair from Nayeon’s face, pressing her lips on the girl’s temple. 

The smell of Nayeon’s hair soothes her – it was lavender. Jihyo remembers picking the shampoo out a few months ago when they toured in the US. An irritated Nayeon passes through her mind as Jihyo reminisces that moment, because she found it funny how Nayeon kept shutting down the idea that she will never use it. Yet here she is, probably only using small amounts, so as to have it last for a long time. 

Jihyo hums at the memory as her hands travel to Nayeon’s bare chest. She starts playing with Nayeon’s nipples until she catches a glimpse of the wall clock near the door.

_ 11:03 AM _ .

Jihyo tries to remember what she’s supposed to do, and that’s when she realizes. Today is Friday. 

_ Friday. Friday is cleaning day _ .

Jihyo pinches Nayeon's nipples a little too hard from what she just realized, which makes Nayeon wince. 

"Shit! I'm really sorry, Nay." Jihyo turns Nayeon around to face her, mumbling sorry for at least 10 times as she hugs the now-awake girl. When she pulls away, she sees Nayeon smiling at her. 

"Well, good morning to you, too, Jih. I didn't think you could possibly be that horny again when we just fucked each other senseless last night," Nayeon licks her lips, who then pouts after. 

Jihyo turns red when she remembers the time she had with Nayeon last night because  _ oh my god,  _ it was _ mind-blowing. _ She recalls how Nayeon's body looked so beautiful last night as it writhed under her touch.

But, like,  _ fucking hell _ , she's probably gonna die first with the amount of cuteness she's seeing with Nayeon's pouting face. __

Nayeon's face inches closer when Jihyo suddenly leans in first and gives the girl a quick and chaste kiss before standing up. 

"I have to go back to the dorm."

Nayeon practically growls at her, "Where to? And aren't you tired? I wasn't joking earlier. I mean…" she trails off, "you were pretty wild and aggressive last night."

The statement throws Jihyo off-guard when she suddenly realizes that she could barely walk a few steps without going off-balance. She tries to prevent herself from succumbing into Nayeon's tempting invitation to stay in bed and remembers what she originally wanted to say.

"We're supposed to clean the dorm today. I promised Jeongyeon I'd be back before noon." Trying to find where her clothes are in the mess, she looks back at Nayeon, "aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to walk Kookeu then take care of some errands today." Nayeon answers almost immediately, which somehow makes Jihyo recall the situation she was in before all the steamy events last night. 

Just when Jihyo’s about to speak again, she finds a familiar shirt in the pile of clothes scattered around Nayeon's room. "Oh it's my favorite shirt, did you wear it recently?" 

Nayeon doesn’t even need to know which shirt Jihyo was referring to. 

It’s the  _ Off-White _ shirt Jihyo gave to her a few months ago. Well, more like Nayeon  _ arbored _ it from the other because she always borrowed it from Jihyo, to the point where Jihyo doesn’t even try getting it back from her anymore. 

What Nayeon  _ wants _ , Nayeon  _ gets _ . 

Even if it’s Jihyo’s favorite shirt. 

A smile creeps up to Nayeon’s lips when she remembers how hard it was for her to have Jihyo give up the shirt. She recalls a time where she practically wrestled the girl in front of the washing machine while finding the shirt in Jihyo’s laundry. Other similar and less- _ chaotic _ times appear in her head when Jihyo breaks her out of her reverie. 

“What is this?” Jihyo holds the shirt in front of Nayeon’s face, “is this a stain?” smelling the rather hideous circle in the middle, she frowns, “is this yogurt?” 

“It’s nothing. I was planning on having it cleaned. You should go.”

Nayeon grabs the shirt immediately from Jihyo’s hands and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She hears footsteps approach the door.

“Can I at least get a kiss before I go?” Jihyo whispers. 

Nayeon imagines Jihyo pouting behind the door. No, she  _ knows _ Jihyo is definitely pouting, and she won’t pass any opportunity to see it. She opens the door to see what she was definitely expecting: a pouting Jihyo with her hands on her hips. Nayeon feels the urge to bring the girl to bed again, but decides against it, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lover’s lips. Jihyo gets her keys from the table and walks back to Nayeon.

“Try to catch up, okay? It’ll be less dragging if we’re all there to clean.” Jihyo cups Nayeon's face and gives her another kiss. 

"I love you, Nay. See you later!" Jihyo waves before going out the door.

As soon as Jihyo was out of sight, Nayeon drops to the floor, her fists curling up with the  _ Off-White _ shirt in her hands. The image of her cleaning with the members passes through her mind when she remembers the reason why she doesn’t want to go back to the dorm.

_ Sana. _

“I’ll see, Jih. I’ll see.” 

\--- Flashback (a month before their comeback)

The flight going home from Jeju to Gimpo passed by quickly since it took almost just an hour. Paparazzis and fan sites were waiting at the airport for TWICE’s arrival as usual. The girls and their managers go through the crowd with security, giving their best smiles despite their exhaustion. The amount of flashing lights around them definitely did not help lessen their tiredness. The members, who wore either caps or bucket hats, pull them lower to cover their faces, eager to just be able to reach their van. 

Upon reaching their dorm, their managers give them some reminders and last-minute changes regarding their schedule for the week. Having shot the concept films in Jeju, they needed to start shooting the music video immediately the next day. 

Nayeon was exhausted but she rushed inside their dorm afterwards because she just wanted one thing:  _ ice cream _ .

The other members drag their suitcases to their rooms, sighs and groans being heard across the hall. Sleep was definitely a luxury to them nowadays, most especially because their schedules are packed with the amount of preparations for their upcoming comeback. It was barely 7pm, but most of the members just went straight to their rooms, some even leaving their suitcases in the living room.

A pair of arms hug Nayeon from behind as she tries to rummage the freezer for the ice cream she’s been desperately craving for days. 

“Mint choco?” Sana asks, putting her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder, “Jihyo said she was supposed to find you a store that sells it while we were in Jeju. You could’ve just said yes to her.”   
  


Nayeon walks to the cabinet that stored the utensils, Sana still clinging onto her. “Yeah, Jihyo really spoils us too much sometimes,” she tries to suppress her giggle, so as to not wake up the other members. “I was definitely so tempted, but I might get bloated and it’d definitely not look good in the shoot.”

“Nayeon,  _ no one _ is gonna get bloated after eating a  _ cone  _ of ice cream!” Sana blurts out, failing to hide her laughter. Nayeon thanks the gods that Sana can’t see her face right now, because she is so red that she’d probably die from embarrassment the moment Sana sees her.

Ever since both of them got into a relationship with Jihyo a month ago, Nayeon couldn’t help but feel conscious sometimes of her actions around Sana. Sure, she was already comfortable with her, but something just makes her hesitate being her usual self when she’s left alone with the girl. 

Nayeon realizes that she might actually like Sana in  _ that way _ , too.

Not that there’s something wrong with that, right? She can have a relationship with both Jihyo  _ and  _ Sana. There isn’t a rule that says that their relationship is exclusive to them loving only Jihyo. 

Nayeon decides that this isn’t the right time to think about that. She just wants her ice cream, and would most likely make Mina vacate Jihyo and Mina’s room again to have a cuddle session with her and Sana later.

She goes back to eating her ice cream when she realizes Sana’s arms around her anymore. Nayeon tries to look around when she’s suddenly hit by the fridge’s door, falling on her butt.

“Nayeon? I was getting my leftover yogurt from the door! Are you okay?” Sana asks as she reaches out to her on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m o –”  Nayeon tries to hold herself to get up when she feels something sticky on her.

Her eyes widen in shock as she processes the amount of yogurt on her shirt. But that wasn’t the problem. It wasn’t how sticky the yogurt was—it was the fact that she was wearing her favorite shirt.

Jihyo’s  _ Off-White _ shirt.

“What the fuck, Sana?!” Nayeon stands abruptly, throwing the empty ice cream container on the sink. She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration, walking to the confused girl to give her a glare. 

“Nay, I’m sorry! But it’s just yogurt and you—” 

“It’s not just yogurt, Sana!” Nayeon’s voice is rising by the second, and she doesn’t even care anymore if the members wake up. Still, she is trying her absolute best to not let her anger get the best of her. “It’s my favorite shirt!”

“I don’t understand it, Nayeon. You probably have 2 or 3 of those. I always see you wearing it.”

Nayeon loses it.

“You know what? Forget it! A bitch wouldn’t understand.” She waves her hands around the air, walking away from Sana and goes to the door of her room.

“Nayeon!” the other girl calls out.

“Oh, fuck you! Don’t follow me.” she shouts, slamming the door behind her.

\--- (end of flashback)

Jihyo checks her watch to see that it’s already past 3pm. When she arrived earlier, Jeongyeon almost scolded her because she thought that she was going to ditch cleaning.  _ Almost _ , Jihyo thinks, recalling the way Nayeon’s bare skin looked so inviting when the sunlight touched her skin earlier this morning. They’ve been basically vacuuming and sweeping since noon, pausing to eat some leftovers in between. 

She disconnects her phone from the bluetooth speaker to go to the bathroom, so as to be able to take a warm, relaxing shower. Jihyo plays her shower playlist and goes into the shower when someone knocks on the door.

“Hyo,” a voice hums behind the door. 

Jihyo knows only one person who calls her that. While Nayeon calls her  _ Jih _ , Sana calls her  _ Hyo _ . In a way, it’s convenient because she will never need to guess who among the two is calling her.

“Come in! It’s not locked.” Jihyo shouts, her hand going out the shower curtain to pause her playlist. “Can you join me? There’s a part on my back that’s been really itchy since earlier,” she adds.

Technically, Jihyo doesn’t even need to ask that—she knows Sana will join her in the shower without asking. Besides, Sana unusually has exceptional back-scratching skills, and is also good at _ other things _ .

Sana enters the bathroom and undresses when she sees Jihyo’s phone by the sink. She smirks when she remembers her text to Nayeon last night when an idea pops in her head.

She swipes Jihyo’s phone and goes directly to speed dial, pressing Nayeon from the favorites before joining Jihyo in the shower.

\---

Nayeon is on the way to their dorm when her phone vibrates. She takes a quick glance away from the road when she sees who it is.

**_Jih 😋♥️_ **

**_Incoming call…_ **

"Jih?" She asks, swiping the call to accept, "I'm on my way there. Do you need anything?"

Nayeon doesn't hear anything from the other end so she puts the phone on loudspeaker. "Hello?" she asks, still waiting for a reply.  _ Did she butt dial me?  _

Only silence is present until Nayeon hears Jihyo singing a few lines of  _ Stuck With U  _ on the other end. She laughs at it, remembering when she told Jihyo about the song being stuck in her head, even singing along to it when she went on VLIVE recently. But her presence doesn't seem to be recognized when Jihyo only continues to sing in the background. 

_ Yeah, she must have butt-dialed me instead of playing her shower playlist _ , Nayeon thinks—this has happened before, so it didn't surprise her anymore. 

Well, until today. That is. 

"Yeah, a bit lower...yeah, there," Jihyo's voice is quiet, saying a few _ooh'_ s and _aah'_ s along the way. Nayeon doesn't comment on it until she hears another voice in the background.

"You like it there, Hyo?" 

Nayeon suddenly hits the brakes and mentally curses because she almost beat the red light. She contemplates if she should keep the call on or end it immediately. What is Sana thinking? Did she do this on purpose? Was she the one who called her on Jihyo's phone? 

The light turns green and she steps on the gas too hard that it almost lunges her forward. Nayeon keeps the call on and decides to drive faster because she just wants to see Jihyo.  _ Fuck Sana _ , she mumbles. 

A loud thud is heard from the other end and breaks Nayeon's focus on the road. She brings her car to a stop on the side of the road to increase her phone's volume when Jihyo screams from the other end.

" _ Fuck _ , Sana!" Jihyo's pants are so loud that Nayeon could feel the vibrations in her car. 

"I'm gonna make you feel  _ so _ good, Hyo," Sana hums on the other end, and it makes Nayeon's blood boil on the spot. She understood it now. 

Jihyo didn't butt dial her—Sana did, and she knew why. 

Nayeon ends the call and starts her car again, taking a turn at the next intersection back to her house with a frown the whole time.

"Fuck Sana." 

\---

Jihyo spends dinner with Sana, Jeongyeon, and Mina by ordering takeout. Chayeoung went out with Dahyun and Tzuyu, while Momo immediately went to her room to sleep after cleaning. Sana originally wanted to cook something for dinner, only to be disappointed because there was literally nothing in the fridge.

After a fulfilling dinner of chicken feet and noodles, Mina goes directly to Jeongyeon's room; Sana automatically follows Jihyo to her and Mina's room, mouthing "thank you" to Mina before skipping to hold Jihyo's hand.

Jeongyeon is washing the dishes when she notices Jihyo come back to the dining area to get some water. 

"Wasn't Nayeon on her way here earlier?" Jeongyeon asks.

"What? She didn't tell me anything. Wait, I'll check." Jihyo responds, pulling her phone out her pocket to view her texts with Nayeon. 

**_Pretty Nay <3😉_ **

**_I'm omw there!_ **

**_Do you need anything?_ **

**_Nvm. I'll see you tomorrow. My place. Text me when you're done cleaning._ **

Jihyo's lips form a pout, trying to understand what Nayeon meant. She was already on her way, what changed her mind? The texts weren't sent immediately after each other, so what was the big deal?

"I don't get it," Jihyo mumbles. 

"Get what?" Jeongyeon asks, walking to Jihyo's side since she was already done with the dishes. 

"This," Jihyo answers, shoving her phone into Jeongyeon's face, "she said she was already going, but then minutes later she said nevermind."

"Hmm," Jeongyeon hums, "She texted me the same thing, just not the nevermind thing."

"I don't know, Jeong…I mean, something's wrong with them."

"Them?"

"Nayeon. Also Sana. I just–" Jihyo scratches her head in frustration, "I just feel so helpless, you know? I hate being clueless. We don't really have much time this break and I'm just really stressed out because I have no idea if there's something's going on between them or if I'm just overthinking things. And I've tried approaching both of them, but you know Nayeon—she's someone who rarely talks about her problems. Sana, on the other hand, isn't responding at all."

Jihyo feels Jeongyeon's hand on her shoulder. "You know, if you can't approach them individually, why not try cornering both of them in like, I don't know, the same place?" 

Jihyo doesn't answer, still too preoccupied with her thoughts. 

"It's not something you can't handle, Jihyo. Just talk to them. You'll be fine." Jeongyeon adds, "Anyway, try calling Nayeon if you want. I'll go ahead because Mina's waiting for me." Jeongyeon ruffles Jihyo's hair before walking to her room.

Jihyo sits on the couch and thinks carefully on what she needs to do next. She opens her phone and is about to dial Nayeon when she sees that she apparently dialed Nayeon earlier. She checks the time and realizes it was during the time she was taking a shower with Sana. 

Jihyo's cheeks could pass as a tomato when she realizes that Nayeon heard  _ everything _ . But that was not she was focusing on. 

_ Why did Sana call her with my phone? Not unless it's to piss Nayeon off… _

Then it all made sense. Nayeon's text to Sana the other day; the way both of them flinch at the sound of each other's names; Nayeon being jealous—it all led to one thing. 

They definitely  _ fought _ . Sana and Nayeon were pissing each other off, and it's definitely not in a friendly way. 

As if a lightbulb appeared to signal a breakthrough, Jihyo hurriedly goes to her room. She sees Sana on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Jihyo packs a few clothes in her bag, gets her keys, and places a kiss on Sana's forehead before going out. 

Starting her car, she types a separate text to the two. 

**_Jih 😋♥️_** to **_Pretty Nay <3😉_**

**_Hey Nay, sorry for not replying earlier 🥺 let's spend tomorrow at my place instead 😄 1pm. I love you!_ **

**_Sana's Jihyo ♥️_** to **_Partner ♥️_**

**_Hey Sana, I didn't wanna wake you up because you were already sleeping. 1pm tomorrow at my place 😄 I love you!_ **

Jihyo hopes that this will work. Because she's definitely going to lose her mind if it doesn't. 

\---

The morning after is filled with sighs and groans echoing throughout the apartment. Jihyo hasn't gone back to her own place in weeks, which explains how she spends most of her morning cleaning up the mess she left the last time she slept there. Piles of dirty clothes are thrown around, and a broom practically flies to the other side of the living room when Jihyo drops to the floor in exhaustion to take a break. She sighs as she lies down on the floor, getting her phone to play some music.

“Why didn’t I make them go here earlier?” Jihyo mumbles to herself as she tries to go over her camera roll. She smiles as she goes through her album filled with pictures of the three of them, laughing when she comes across a picture where both Nayeon and Sana are pinching her cheeks. 

A sigh escapes her lips when she remembers the reason why she’s at her apartment in the first place. Technically, Jihyo only uses her apartment for either two reasons: one would be that her family isn’t in town, meaning she has no one to go back to in her permanent residence; the other would be if she invited both Nayeon and Sana over to stay there. 

Because really, she feels very much sorry when the three of them are  _ that _ noisy at the dorm. A certain memory pops into Jihyo’s mind when she remembers the time Jeongyeon knocked on her door at 2 in the morning to tell them to  _ tone it down _ . 

Not that she hasn’t tried telling that to the two. Jihyo has very much attempted chastising the two regarding their  _ noise _ . Sana doesn’t try to go against Jihyo most of the time, while Nayeon just does the complete opposite. She puts a hand on her face at the memory,  _ classic Nayeon _ trying to piss her off.

The sound of the doorbell snaps her back to reality. Jihyo pauses the music and stands up to walk to the door.

“Hey, Jih!” A giggling Nayeon greets her when she opens the door. 

  
Jihyo glances at Nayeon’s wristwatch and pauses to stare at the overexcited girl, “It’s just noon, Nay.” She tries to fix her own hair when she remembers the mess behind her, trying to hide it from Nayeon’s view.

“Look, I’m still cleaning. You could’ve arrived a bit later.” she adds, sighing. Jihyo freezes when Nayeon suddenly hugs her.

“But I missed you, can’t I arrive a bit earlier?” Nayeon mumbles against her shirt. "Don't make me go.  _ Please _ ." 

Jihyo feels light-headed. She’s not used to Nayeon being this clingy, not when she’s acting weird recently. It doesn’t make sense in Jihyo’s mind, but she doesn’t try to linger on these thoughts as the girl now pulls back from their hug. 

“I brought brunch!” Nayeon beams, holding out 2 plastic bags that appear to contain food.

“What makes you think I didn’t have breakfast?” she frowns.

The sound of what seems to be Jihyo’s stomach growling makes Nayeon throw her head back in laughter. “That.” Nayeon points at Jihyo’s belly then leans to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to act so tough, Jih. It's okay, it's just me." 

Jihyo pouts in embarrassment and grabs the bags from Nayeon’s hands before going inside. 

Nayeon and Jihyo eat with the takeout she brought. Though Jihyo was still determined to clean the mess that is her apartment, Nayeon doesn’t fail to show how much she’s concerned for the other, calling Jihyo back to her every so often to feed her. She shrieks when she sees a cockroach crawl near one of the sofas she’s in, Jihyo putting a hand over her mouth while spraying the insect with pesticide spray. Nayeon rolls her eyes when she gets told to keep quiet because Jihyo's neighbors aren't that civil when it comes to noise. 

The hour passes by quickly without Nayeon even realizing. Jihyo practically disappears into the bathroom after cleaning when Nayeon suddenly hears the doorbell ring.

“Jih!” she knocks on the bathroom, “Did you order anything? We just ate!” 

Nayeon doesn’t hear anything beside music beyond the door. Jihyo is probably still in the shower, Nayeon thinks. She decides to go to the door and check who it is.

“Hello, we didn’t have anything deli–” Nayeon’s voice is cut off when she recognizes the woman in front of her.

“Nayeon? Why are you here?” A shocked and confused Sana asks.

“Excuse me? Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Nayeon deadpans.

“Jihyo invited me over,” Sana shows Nayeon what seems to be Jihyo’s text from last night. “What about you?”

“She invited me too!” Showing Sana her own phone to prove her point, she rubs her temples in frustration. Just when Nayeon’s about to close the door, a hand taps her shoulder.

“Hi, Sana! Come inside,” Jihyo appears beside Nayeon.

"Hey, Hyo." Sana gives a kiss on Jihyo's cheek and winks at Nayeon before taking Jihyo’s hand to go inside. Nayeon follows them shortly, a frown plastered to her face.

\---

The air is thick and heavy, most likely because of the growing tension between the two. Hours pass by quickly as the three spend their afternoon lounging on the sofa. Jihyo thinks that everything is normal, until she realizes that Nayeon and Sana haven't spoken to each other the whole time. Sure, they both talk, but it's only when Jihyo sets the conversation to involve  _ both _ of them. 

Silence fills the room when Sana stands from the couch to go to the kitchen. The two never make eye contact with each other, and it starts to irritate Jihyo when she catches Nayeon glare at Sana while she's blending a shake. 

It's a bit past 6pm—Jihyo is getting sleepy. Is her plan not going to work? Is everything going to be for nothing? She thinks it's probably time to make a move.

An idea pops into her mind as she sees Nayeon turn on the TV. 

"Hey," Jihyo speaks up, breaking the silence. "Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?" Nayeon eagerly asks. 

Jihyo purses her lips and smiles at Sana before continuing. " _ To All The Boys: P.S. I Still Love You _ ."

Sana practically beams at Jihyo's suggestion, doing a happy dance on the spot as she pours her shake in a cup. Jihyo sees Nayeon's eyebrows furrow from her peripheral, and she knows Nayeon's about to react, so she immediately follows. 

"We watched the prequel together at the dorm and I think now's the best time to watch the next one. Let me have the remote, Nay." Jihyo says in one breath. She proceeds to sit beside Nayeon on the couch and gets the remote from her hand, loading up the movie. 

Sana follows shortly after and sits beside Jihyo, leaning her head on the younger's shoulder. Nayeon leans to get the popcorn from the table before doing the same. 

An hour into the movie, Jihyo feels her eyes droop. Nayeon didn't really help her in cleaning earlier, except for shrieking when she spotted the cockroach by her sofa. She thinks that the exhaustion must have started creeping up on her. 

Jihyo did just watch this with Nayeon the other day; she prays Sana doesn't notice that she's starting to unintentionally almost doze off in some of the scenes. Her arms are both on Sana's and Nayeon's waists, so it's just natural for her comfort to lead to dozing off. 

Jihyo struggles to keep her eyes open. She hears what appears to be comments from her two girlfriends. 

_ Jen is such a bitch.  _

_ I'd totally fall for John Ambrose.  _

_ Why is Peter K so clueless? What the hell?  _

_ Lara Jean, can you just hurry up and decide between the two? _

A smile makes its way to Jihyo's lips from all the comments being thrown around when Nayeon suddenly speaks up a little too loud.

"At least I'm not a bitch like Jen."

"Excuse me?" Sana retorts back. "At least I'm not clueless like Peter K."

"Who're you calling clueless? I didn't do anything."

"Nayeon, that's exactly what being clueless means!" Sana's voice is rising by the second. Jihyo is not used to her speaking up against people. Her mouth forms an ‘o’, clearly appalled as she looks back and forth the two girls on her sides.

"Okay, I may be clueless, but at least I'm not a bitch!" Nayeon frantically waves her hands in the air. " _ God,  _ you are insensitive, Sana."

"Me? Insensitive? Do you not remember what you did to me?"

"I would if you weren't being such a–"

"Enough!" Jihyo slams her hand on the table, startling the two. She pauses the movie and stands up. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs in frustration. Jihyo was already sleepy earlier, but it seems like all signs of drowsiness are now gone from trying to observe the two. She thinks that it was all banter, well, until everything went way out of hand. 

She groans when she realizes that it was definitely wrong pretending that everything was okay. 

Jihyo is tired, and she's not having any of it, especially now. 

"Look, I planned today to be a good day for the three of us. I didn't invite both of you here just to witness both of you being so damn immature. I'm just tired, you know? I'm tired of seeing both of you not get along with each other. I'm also tired of going back and forth between the dorm and other places. I just…" she trails off, "miss the times where we just spent the day cuddling together in my room. I miss both of you."

The two girls on the couch look at Jihyo with so much sadness that Jihyo is probably going to break down on the spot. She grabs her keys from the table and walks to the door. 

"Where are you going?" The two ask in unison. 

"I'm going for a walk. Or a drive. I don't care anymore," Jihyo sighs, "when I come back and you two are still ripping each other's heads off…" she pauses, looking back at the two.

"I'm breaking up, with  _ both of you _ ." Jihyo says sternly, slamming the door behind her. 

Both Nayeon’s and Sana’s eyes drop to the floor.

\---

Sana turns her head away when Nayeon catches her looking. They haven’t spoken a word to each other the whole time. And Sana feels like she should speak up soon, but she feels like her tongue gets stuck in her throat everytime she catches Nayeon glancing at her.

The two girls don’t dare to break the silence. Nayeon feels like hours have already passed, when on the contrary, it has only been just 20 minutes since Jihyo practically stormed out of her own place. She keeps glancing at her phone every now and then, checking if there are any notifications from the younger. 

The situation didn't need any further analysis. Jihyo was known to be one of the members who had the most patience, so to see her combust like that was something that definitely brought shivers down both of their spines. 

Jihyo's last statement lingers on Nayeon's mind. Scared was an understatement, because she now felt  _ anxious  _ with how Jihyo threatened both of them earlier. 

But Jihyo was right–both of them were being immature, and it was getting difficult to handle. 

Nayeon wasn't prepared to let her pride down to the other. But now's not the best time to be thinking about her ego, not when their relationship with Jihyo is at risk. 

And so she goes for it. 

"Hey..." Nayeon breaks the silence, startling Sana. "Can we talk?" 

She sees the girl bite her lips before responding. "Yeah, sure. About what?"

Nayeon scoots to close the distance between them, but she leaves a reasonable gap to not make the other uncomfortable. "You were saying that I was clueless. I'm really sorry, but I think you'd have to tell me because I really don't remember."

"Do you really not remember?"

An awkward laugh escapes Nayeon's lips as she thinks carefully of what the other may possibly be referring to. "Sana, I don't think I'd ask you if I already knew." 

Sana sighs, muttering 'fine' before telling Nayeon the whole thing. 

Nayeon doesn't think that Sana has the capability of being rude to anybody, so she is surprised when she discovers the reason behind the girl's hostility towards her. 

Apparently, some of Sana's laundry got mixed with hers a few days before their comeback happened. Most of the time, Nayeon just shoves everything into the washing machine, not really checking the contents if everything she placed is indeed, hers. Her mouth drops when Sana tells her that one of the things that got mixed in her laundry was her scarf. But it wasn't just any scarf.

It was the scarf Jihyo knitted specifically for her during the  _ Yes or Yes  _ era. 

"I looked everywhere around the dorm until I tried searching the laundry room, then I saw some of my laundry was missing from the basket I left...only to find out that it ended up in yours." 

Sana rubs her eyes as she tries to hold back her tears in front of Nayeon. "I wanted to approach you, unnie. But you've been mad at me since the time I dropped yogurt on your shirt. And I just–" sniffing in between cries, she tries to continue, "I was really sad. Jihyo made that for me  _ way before _ we got in this relationship, so it hurts when I realized that I couldn't wear it anymore. It really meant a lot to me, unnie."

Nayeon wants the earth to swallow her whole from the amount of shame she feels at the moment. How could she be so careless? More to that, she was insensitive. Not only did she make a fool out of herself, she also hurt Sana. The stain in her  _ Off-White _ shirt isn't permanent, unlike the damage she had done to Sana's scarf. She couldn't imagine how Jihyo would react if Sana already told her. 

She reaches for Sana's hand and squeezes it tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sana. I don't know how you could possibly forgive me. How can I make it up to you?" 

"I'm hurt because of the scarf, but Jihyo told me she's actually making another one. So I guess I'll be okay if you stop being so mean to me. And..." 

Nayeon tilts her head at what Sana is trying to get at, but she keeps quiet, waiting for the other to continue. 

"I want you to kiss me."

Nayeon gulps so loud that Sana probably heard it. 

"What?" 

"Unnie, do I need to repeat myself? I said–"

"Yeah, I heard you." Nayeon leans back on the couch and tries to process everything. "Sana, I like you. But I think it won't be fair if I kiss you like this." 

"Nayeon, wait. You like me? I mean…" Sana is fidgeting with her hands as she tries to avoid Nayeon's eyes. "I like you, too, but I didn't think you'd actually like me back. Because whenever we cuddle, you just take notice of only Jihyo most of the time."

Nayeon isn't sure what she should do, but amidst all the confusion in her head, she lets her heart take over. 

And so she kisses Sana. 

Everything passes by so fast that Sana doesn't register what's happening until she feels Nayeon's hands pulling her closer. She kisses Nayeon softly at first, taking their time as they explore each other's mouths. A moan escapes from her lips when Nayeon bites on her bottom lip. Sana starts sucking on Nayeon's tongue when she suddenly feels hands on her ass. 

Within the next few seconds, Sana is instantly brought into Nayeon's lap. Her head feels afloat. Everything is a blur. She cannot simply  _ think _ anymore because  _ god _ , she has wanted to kiss Nayeon for a very long time now. She starts grinding on Nayeon's leg and clings onto her for dear life when the door suddenly clicks.

"Well, this went better than expected." Sana jumps away from Nayeon's lap at the sound of Jihyo's voice.

"How long have you been there?" Sana asks.

Jihyo chuckles. "Just long enough to see you grinding on Nayeon's thighs. But technically, I have a hidden camera here." she points to a small box that remained inconspicuous beside the TV unless you were close enough to notice it. 

Sana turns red but quickly dismisses her growing embarrassment when she sees Nayeon smile. "Why are you smiling?"

Nayeon bursts into laughter. "Because I was thinking how many times Jihyo probably replayed all the sex we've done in this couch!" 

"Nay, I do  _ not _ replay such intimate moments! I only  _ monitor _ . Like earlier, I was monitoring how the events would turn out for both of you."

"Hyo... that's the same thing." Sana joins in Nayeon's laughter parade. 

"Anyway," Jihyo walks to the two and turns off the TV. "now that you're both okay, can we just continue the movie next time? Like I said, I am  _ dead tired _ . Cuddle time?"

Nayeon and Sana smile and grab Jihyo's hands before dragging her to the bedroom. 

Jihyo is trying to fix the mess around her bed while the two lie down on her bed.  _ So much for helping _ , Jihyo thinks. She was so focused on cleaning the other rooms earlier that she completely forgot her own bedroom. She sighs, crawling to reach some dirty clothes from under the bed when Nayeon and Sana speak up simultaneously. 

"Jih!" 

"Hyo!"

Jihyo looks up, smiling at the two, "One at a time. What is it?" 

Nayeon responds first, "Can we change into your clothes? I'm not comfortable sleeping in pants."

"Yeah sure. Closet's in the next room. Sana, what about you?"

"I was actually going to say the same." Sana giggles, and Jihyo can't help but smile when she sees Nayeon drag Sana outside the room without even waiting for her response. 

"Off-limits for anything in the rightmost cabinet!" Jihyo shouts, unsure if they heard her or not. For her, that cabinet contains her absolute best and favorite clothes—fits that she only wears either during workout, or for airport departures/arrivals.  _ Gotta look the best _ , Jihyo thinks. 

A few minutes later, Jihyo finishes cleaning and lies down on the bed when the two reappear before her. A frown forms on her face when she sees what the two are wearing: hoodies and sweatpants that belonged to the cabinet she told them earlier not to get from. 

"I specifically told you two not to get–" she stops when she sees the two hold hands and pout. "Nevermind, come here."

Jihyo thinks there's no point denying them her favorite clothes. 

They're just clothes, anyways. 

Nayeon grabs the polaroid cam from the bedside table. "Let's take a picture!"

The two girls jump on the bed to position themselves on Jihyo's sides, holding their hoodies proudly. Just when Nayeon's about to press the shutter, Sana and her both lean in to give a kiss on the younger's cheeks. 

When the polaroid comes out a few seconds later, Jihyo grabs a marker and writes the date on front. She flips it to write a description on the back.

_ My favorite clothes, worn by my favorite people. _

Jihyo falls asleep happier than ever that night, with the feeling of Nayeon's and Sana's arms around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this i just wanna say thank you sooo much for reading until the end!
> 
> i would appreciate it if you left some comments/questions/suggestions :)) i'm not sure when i'll write anything again. but i'll just see ^^
> 
> twitter and cc: omgodjihyo 
> 
> would like to thank leah (miIfyeon on twt, myouwos on ao3) for all the help she gave to me for this :(( i owe it to her a lot. i absolutely love her fics, make sure to check it out when you can! ^^


End file.
